


Nice Little Dates

by m_k_ch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Dates, Drabble, HAVE ZAIKIRI, M/M, Word Sprints, holy shit this pairing is so fucking rare, im taking you all to zaikiri hell with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble for Kirihara and Zaizen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Little Dates

**Author's Note:**

> honestly content for this pair is very rare and its practically my job to expand materials for rare pairs. i love these rare pairs too much.
> 
> ive done this in 20 minutes because WORD SPRINTS and i need something motivating. also i love zaikiri and this is for my friends who ship the zaikiri with me. let's expand the zaikiri population from 5 to something bigger
> 
> be also aware that there might be mistakes im not aware of. this /is/ just done in 20 minutes

"Hey, Zaizai, where are you now?" Kirihara called to the phone.

It was snowing a little, but the breeze hit his face unforgivingly, making him shiver even with the thick clothes on his skin.

"I'm in front of the bookstore. Where should we meet?" Zaizen said on the phone.

"I'm going there now, it's pretty close."

Kirihara walked fast and looked everywhere until he saw a familiar black jacket with also a rather dark scarf. His figure was leaning on a street light pole with his hand on the phone.

Kirihara sprinted towards him and Zaizen may have heard, so he turned his head around and saw him. He raised his brows, and smiled softly when Kirihara panted in front of him, his hands on his knees and his phone keychain dangling from his grasp.

"You're kinda late." Zaizen said quietly. Kirihara gave an apologetic face and Zaizen just laughed.

"Wanna go to the arcade later?" Kirihara said, after straightening himself. Zaizen nodded and started walking with Kirihara.

"Sure, but let's eat first. My treat." Kirihara's eyes widened.

"Really? You're sure?" Zaizen chuckled.

"Of course. You're treating me to the arcade. Thought it might be fair."

Kirihara's face flushed, and not just from the cold. Zaizen lightly smiled at him.

They reached a small café and Zaizen opened the door for them and Kirihara slightly frowned.

"I don't see you as a gentleman. At all."

Zaizen rolled his eyes. "God, Akaya, it's not like it's illegal to do so."

Kirihara laughed and sat down to the table near the wall.

"Let's sit here. I like these kind of seats."

Zaizen groaned but didn't oppose. "Whatever, Akaya."

Kirihara blushed for the umpteenth time.

A waiter got their order and Kirihara shuffled against his seat while Zaizen stared at his phone. "It's been awhile since we dated. What happened to last time again?"

Kirihara stuttered at the thought. "Well, my teammates... were... um... too worried, I guess."

Zaizen squinted his eyes and immediately recalled. "Oh! Oh."

Kirihara scratched the back of his head. "Yeah."

Zaizen leaned on the table. "Do you think this date could be peaceful now?"

Kirihara put his elbow on the table, too, and looked at Zaizen. "Hopefully."

Kirihara's eyes ran over to Zaizen's face, and Zaizen, too, stared at Kirihara. "You're really cute when you blush."

"I-- Zaizai!" Kirihara exclaimed as Zaizen laughed. Kirihara turned away but felt a hand under the table, poking his knees.

"You can call me Hikaru, you know."

Kirihara turned redder at the thought, and tried to swat the hand from his knees. Instead, the hand took hold of his fingers and Zaizen held them.

"I-well, Hi-Hikaru..."

Zaizen, somehow, turned red, too.

"Hey- you're blushing! I never knew you could blush!" Kirihara pointed out.

"What do you think I am? A bloodless creature?"

Kirihara's words slipped before he knew. "If you are, you wouldn't have liked me this way."

Zaizen, in turn, gripped his hand under the table tighter. Kirihara turned away and bit his lip.

"I don't know why I..."

"Akaya."

Kirihara turned to Zaizen, only he was immediately met by his lips. They didn't linger, but it was enough for Kirihara to relax and grip his hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> i did this on the tablet and i hate autocorrect.


End file.
